Of Noah and Men
by Touchmyotaku
Summary: Set around Neah's awakening. Lisanna has joined the Order, an ordeal unknown about her; the vessel of the Forgotten Noah and the Earl's younger sister. Secrets will be revealed and the past will come back to haunt those who forgot. Noah!Allen, because I really wish that he would be Noah, I find it cute. Rated T for language and possible pairings later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, if anyone's noticed, I deleted some stories that I left alone because I haven't really had any inspiration to keep on going with them, so I'm starting a D. Gray-Man story! I absolutely love the anime, and I've been reading some stories of this wonderful fandom, so I decided to start one myself. I've done a Laven fic, and a sequel to a story that I loved, so here we go with another one!

I don't own D. Gray-Man, Katsura Hoshino owns it!

* * *

"May I please have your dear attention, my family? It seems that the exorcists will be getting a new comrade in the next coming months. I sent Wisely out to watch her, to see if they were anything like that wretched Allen." The family of Noah sat in their dining hall, eating dinner, a feast set out for them while Akuma served them. The Earl had finished his meal, changing the subject from Road's homework to what those damn exorcists were doing. "It seems, from what I've heard, they're almost as strong as Allen was."

"Oooo, who is it? Boy or a girl? I want to have them as a new doll, I think it would be cute!" Road leaned forward on the table, a big smile on her face from excitement.

Tyki sighed. "It doesn't really matter, Road. We just need to get rid of them, after all." People starting to whisper to one another, talking about the new exorcist.

The Millennium Earl held his hand up, silencing the chatter that was making its way through the room. "I sure that we don't want to kill this girl, even if we wanted to, we can't."

"Why not?!" Devit sneered, Jasdero copying what he said. "Yeah, why not?! Hee!"

The first apostle put his hands together. "Because this particular girl has the Noah Gene." Gasps were audible throughout the hall.

Lulu Bell was the first to speak. "How can that be, master? I thought there were only 13 apostles, not including the 14th."

The Earl sighed. "I'm sad that you've all forgotten. In the beginning, when no one but myself was present, there was another with me. My dear little sister, the Forgotten Noah."

Sheryl sat there, eyes slightly widened. "That's right, how _did_ we forget?" People looked around, questioning looks on their faces. Maashiima shrugged his shoulders at Maitora. Sheryl and Tyki started talking amongst themselves as Road sat there quietly, playing with the food that was left on her plate.

"It's really quiet simple, if Road is the Noah of Dreams, then Omoide is the Noah of Memory. Even when being reincarnated, she could alter people's memories, as Road can alter dreams and 'play' with them. Until now, I myself had forgotten her. It saddens me that her family forgot her. It's been about 150 years since I saw her last. She left us on a bad note, hopefully no spite or hatred is passed on to the human carrying the genes. I can't stand to lose Omoide _and_ Neah at the same time. Even with Skinn gone, it feels so much more lonely and empty here. Hopefully, they all come home."

* * *

_*2 months later*_

"So, you're our new exorcist? My name is Lenalee Lee, it's nice to meet you!" A girl with short, forest green hair greeted the girl as she entered the elevator with the man named Komui. "Komui is my brother, if he didn't tell you. What's your name?"

The girl with short, choppy navy hair with hazel eyes that made her face look young, held her hands behind her back, nervousness obviously present. "My name is Lisanna.." Everyone who had tried to talk to her instantly knew that she was very coy around people. It was said that she was from a small town off of the shores of Greece, but then ran away when her parents had passed away unexpectedly. She one day mysteriously appeared at the door of the Black Order, with a letter from one of the Generals.

"Lisanna, this is Hevlaska. She's not going to hurt you, she'll just check your synchronisation rate for your innocence." Komui smiled warming at Lisanna, making her feel more comfortable, if possible. She nodded back at him, looking back at Hevlaska before she was picked up by the giant white exorcist, tendrils reaching all over her body.

_"Show me your innocence, child..."_ Lisanna squeezed her eyes shut, activating her innocence, the tattoos on her back no one knew about expanded from her skin, making angel wings that looked more demonic that angelic with the way they were structured and coloured, refusing to make any sound at all. _"13.. 21.. 49.. 62.. Your synchronisation rate is 62%..."_

The black haired girl was set back down, standing by Lenalee again. "Is there anything that we need to know about her, Hevlaska?"

_"Though her innocence is tattooed onto her body.. Her innocence is somehow equip type.. But.. A hard road is coming for the Destroyer of Time.. If Allen were to turn against us, then so will this Destroyer of Memories.. But time is not on our side."_ Hevlaska looked down at Lisanna. _"Choose your path wisely.."_

Lisanna tilted her head. Decisions? There's something she wasn't good at. And who is this 'Destroyer of Time?' A friend or a foe? Now's not the time to worry though. It's time to sleep.

"Lisanna, do you want me to lead you to your room? You look like you're going to fall asleep on your feet." Lenalee brought the girl back to the present. She nodded eagerly, ready to have a bed for the first time. They walked down the halls while Lenalee talked about what happened with another exorcist and the war between Noah's and exorcists. Lisanna was mildly curious about the boy she talked about, Allen, but she wasn't told a lot, beings that she could talk to him herself once his mission was over.

"Okay, here's your room. Since you didn't come with a lot of things, we found some furniture for you, as well as clothes. If you need anything, you can find me in my room, a couple rooms down."

Lisanna nodded. "Thank you, Lenalee.." She quickly walked into her room and shut the door. As the new exorcist explored her new room, she noticed that there was more things that she expected in there. Fatigue, the monstrous thing, decided to take a hold of little Lisanna, which she then decided that she would sleep on a bed, for the first time. But not for long.

* * *

*Allen*

Screams filled the air as Leverrier's pet Link was torturing the poor boy for answers as to where the Noah were hiding.

"One last time, Walker, where are the Noah?" Leverrier was casually sitting on a chair, away from the mess Link was making out of Allen.

The whitette could barely keep his head up. He looked at the cruel man with dull eyes. "I don't.. know where they are.. Why would I associate when I am an exorcist for God.." With that, he passed out, due to blood loss and pain.

Leverrier grunted. "I suppose that's what we're going to get out of him for tonight. Let's go, Link."

"Yes, sir." With that, the two men walked out of the dark room, without noticing the young girl who was leaning on the door frame opposite of the way Link and Leverrier went.

* * *

*Lisanna*

Lisanna woke up with a start. Sleep felt good, just not when you're having a nightmare. She rose from the bed, pulling on whatever she could find, which was a pair of black pants, a regular white tank top, and some kind of shaw to put on her shoulders. She walked through the halls, looking for something to do, or someone to watch from afar. Without looking, she found the cafeteria that Lenalee had shown her earlier. Not knowing if the man named Jerry was working, she slowly walked into the large room and looked around. Thankfully, Jerry was there because she was starving, more like her stomach was dying of hunger, but he quickly whipped something up that she could take back to her room; a couple loaves of bread and ham to go with it. As she was walking back to her room and eating the small loaves of bread, she noticed that there was noise echoing from the lower level of the building. Curious, Lisanna walked down to where the source was, behind a large door with bars. A noise that sounded like the door was opening, she jumped out of the way and hid, watching two men walk out.

Before the door shut, she quickly ran inside to see what was there. There were a few oil lamps lit to keep it visible in the damp room. A small sound had her whip her head around to see a boy, not much older than herself, sitting in the cell, all chained up and beaten. Lisanna slowly walked over to the whitette, being cautious while she sat down on her knees in front of the barred door.

"Um.. Are you okay?" She whispered to the boy. He looked up to her with surprised grey eyes, one of his eyes having a red pentacle tracing down his face.

"What are you doing down here? You're not supposed to be here.." He tried to sit up, but failed, falling back down into the slumped position he was in before.

With her knees getting tired, Lisanna decided to cross her legs. "I heard you screaming upstairs. I'm Lisanna, a new exorcist here."

Even with the pain he was in, the boy smiled. "I'm Allen Walker."

"Lenalee told me about you. She said that you were on a mission. Would you like some of my food? I probably won't eat it all, and you look like you need it." She held out a loaf of bread Jerry gave her, along with some ham. "Why are you in here, Allen?"

After scarfing down what food he had, Allen wiped his face. "Lisanna? I like that name. Where do you come from?"

"Greece. I left after my parents died suddenly. What about you?"

"I come from all over, to be honest. I never really had a real home. I was abandoned at birth and adopted by a circus clown. When he died, I tried to revive him, and he gave me this curse." He pointed to the pentacle over his eye.

She nodded slowly, taking bits and pieces of the bread she still had. When she was satisfied, she gave the rest of the food to the ever-hungry Allen. "Why are you down here?"

Allen looked away. "I suppose they wouldn't tell you.. Oh well. You'll know in due time, Lisanna. But you should probably go back. Leverrier and Link don't stay away for long and I don't want you in the same boat as me. I hope we can talk more." His bruised face turned into a smile. Lisanna smiled back herself as she got up and walked to the door.

"Bye Allen, see you soon.."

* * *

Over the next few months, Allen and Lisanna became fast friends. She had gotten stronger and more talkative after going on missions and making friends with exorcists like Lavi, Lenalee, Miranda, even Kanda talked to her and trained with her when he wasn't grouchy or on a mission. Whenever she didn't have a mission, Leverrier and Link weren't in the 'torture chamber,' and she wasn't sleeping, they always talked about what was happening, what has happened, and the past that was really hard to talk about.

"Okay, I told you my story, you tell me yours." Allen was mindlessly twirling his fingers, the back of his on the wall as he looked at the ceiling. Even though they talked a lot in the past 2 months, she never would talk about what happened in her past.

"I already told you, my parents died, I ran away."

The whitette looked over at her, a smirk on his face. "That can't be the whole thing, Lisanna."

"Fine.. When I was younger, I was abused most of my childhood, from 3 to when my parents died, which was until I was 14. To be honest, my parents hated exorcists. They killed my mother's 'family,' but then again, my mother was always drunk, so I never knew if it were true or not. So one night when they were sleeping, I lit the house on fire and ran out. Someone must have known I did, because the people on the streets treated me like a leech, maybe even a demon. Finally, General Klaud found me, and trained me for a little bit, maybe a month, before she sent me to the Black Order. I don't want to be here. I don't understand what it means to be an exorcist, and I don't know what to do.." By the end of her story, Lisanna was staring at the ceiling like Allen was.

"It seems like we're in the same boat, kind of." Allen was going to continue, but heard footsteps coming down the hall. "Oh, crap, if they find you down here, they're going to kill you!" Allen looked around frantically for a hiding place, finally thinking of something. "Okay, hide in the corner and I'll sit in front of you, you're small enough!"

Lisanna nodded with a scared expression. Quickly getting behind Allen, she then curled into a ball. The door creaked open, the two men that Marina feared most walking in with expressionless faces.

Leverrier stopped in front of the door, Link close by his side. "Walker. I see that most of your wounds have healed up. I think it's time to resume our questioning, don't you?"

Allen sighed. "Go to hell, I already told you what I know." After Allen's remark, Leverrier looked at Link and nodded. Two dots walked forward and opened the metal barred door, grabbing Allen by the collar of his shirt. Lisanna gasped and tried to make herself invisible, something that sometimes worked when she was in trouble.

But only Link noticed. "It seems that Walker's been having a guest." He threw Allen to the side and grabbed Lisanna by her hair, making her hiss in pain.

"Leave her alone! She was only curious and we became friends!" Allen struggled against the restraints that held his wrists to the wall.

Leverrier had stepped forward and grabbed Lisanna's chin to look at her face, eyes narrowing. "I know who you are. You're the little girl who killed her parents." Lisanna was barely listening, her head hurt from the strain on her scalp.

"Let me go." Lisanna growled, grabbing the man's big hand, only to make his grip tighten, cutting her airways in her throat. She summoned her innocence, wings extending out behind her and in front of Allen.

"You have _no_ authority over me, exorcist. I am your higher up and I _expect_ to be treated that way."

_"Then treat others the way you would like to be treated, **sir**."_ Everyone looked back at Allen, who didn't really sound like Allen. _"You pitiful humans are ignorant with bliss and drunk with power. It's disgusting."_ He looked up to the men with emotionless eyes. They looked like the exorcists' eyes, but they were much older, wiser.

Leverrier let go of Lisanna. "Link, go get the exorcists. It's the 14th." Link nodded and threw Lisanna back to where he found and left silently. Leverrier stepped back, slamming the door and leaving the room to sound an alarm.

Lisanna turned to the person beside her. "Who are you? Where's Allen?"

_"Allen is resting. He gave himself to me, dear sister. I go by many names, Neah, the 14th.. But this life seems to go by the name of Allen."_

"Sister?"

He nodded. _"You have the Noah Gene in your blood, as well as Allen's. It won't be long until someone from the Earl's family will come for us, beings that I have awoken."_ Allen looked up at the ceiling. _"Are you scared, Lisanna?"_

"Strangely.. No, I'm not. If I'm feeling anything, it's tired." Her eyes started to droop down, her vision getting slightly blurry.

_"You can sleep. We'll be out of here soon."_ Allen gently pulled on her shoulder and placed her head on his lap, feeling her body relaxed as she quickly feel to sleep.

* * *

I hope the first chapter is alright, I spent a lot of time on it because I couldn't think for a while, and I really wanted to have another D. Gray-Man story because all of a sudden, I'm obsessed with it now, soo!

R&R!

I will see you next time, Lovelies!


	2. Chapter 2

So I'm really happy with the last chapter, and I told myself to keep on this story, so here I'm writing another chapter! Thank you for the few reviews, I hope that you tell your friends and maybe keep with this story!

I do not own D. Gray-Man, but I do own my two characters in this story; Omoide and Lisanna.

Enjoy!

* * *

*Allen*

Lisanna lay on the whitette's leg as he put his hand on her shoulder, rubbing his thumb over it.

Even with Allen inside his own mind, Neah felt his worry for Lisanna, and his slight happiness for being locked away somewhere else. '_Uncle __Neah, when will they be here?'_

"Hopefully someone will come soon, most likely Road and Tyki will be coming." Neah yanked on the chains on the wall, making them release his wrists, rubbing the sore flesh with care. "You're lucky that your stigmata hasn't started yet. Your friend Lisanna is something else, an exorcist who doesn't understand. Hopefully she'll understand when she meets the Earl.

_'Hopefully someone will get here soon.. I don't want-'_ Allen didn't get to finish his thought, as the door swung open, Komui, Kanda, and Lavi walking in calmly with Leverrier and Link walking close behind them. They all stopped in front of the door, Komui in front, Lavi and Kanda on either side of him and the two sick men behind them.

"You're the 14th, I presume? I am Komui Lee, head of the European branch of the Black Order. Can you answer as to why Lisanna is down here?" Komui had his hands behind his back.

The whitette nodded. "You presume right, Captain. She was only down here to keep my dear Allen company after your people tortured him for information he didn't know."

"And where is Allen now?" Lavi asked the boy sitting on the floor, with a hard look on his face.

"He's here, listening. Allen doesn't want to talk to anyone at the time being." The man tapped his head. "He gave me control for the time being. His arm has been hurting him for a while now." The 14th lifted up his left arm, to show that it was slowly deteriorating away, the cross on the top of his hand shining dimly.

Kanda scoffed. "What a wimp, if he can't face us on his own."

"I would hold your tongue, Yuu Kanda." Kanda's eyes narrowed as the Noah used his full name. Allen's head tilted, as if he was listening to something far off. "I suggest that if you don't want to be hurt, then you step back a couple steps, in 3.." He held up three fingers, counting down. Komui motioned for them to back away from the small cage the whitette was in.

"2.." The two exorcists reached for their weapons, their hands on the hilts of the innocence infused weapons.

Allen's mouth twisted into a wide grin. "1.." The wall to the right of Allen had broken in, making the exorcists and commanders cover their faces from the debris.

"Allen~!" A high pitched voice yelled. It was none other than Road, followed by Tyki. The blue haired girl ran to hug her dear Allen. "Did they hurt you? Do you want me to kill them?"

"Road, Allen is fine. But he does wish to get out of here." Road stopped and looked at Allen's face, tilting her head.

"..Neah?"

The whitette nodded while got up from the ground with Lisanna. "This is Lisanna, my sister. She's not to be harmed." He looked over at Tyki. "Do you think you could distract them?"

The Portuguese man smiled malevolently. "My pleasure. Tease!" His infamous purple butterfly-like golems came out of his hands, rushing towards the exorcists. Kanda already had his sword out and was fighting off the creatures, while Lavi made sure the 3 men with no innocence were led out of the room and then joined the fight.

"Allen, stop it! You belong here!" Lavi yelled over the Tease. It hadn't taken a lot to defeat them, with them dealing with them before. "Why would you leave us now? You know that we need you!"

_'No one needs someone like me. I'm a monster. My childhood is proof of that, Lavi.'_ Allen sighed to himself while Neah listened to him. "He doesn't belong here. We're his family." Neah looked at the red head with an emotionless face. "In the end, we'll always be his only family, not exorcists."

Kanda, still holding his Mugen, spoke. "When you leave, I hope you know that we're going to come after you and kill you for betraying the Order."

"That's right, Allen. You'll be killed by your friends and no one wants to end like that. And I'm pretty sure that _she_ doesn't want that either." Lavi nodded towards the sleeping Lisanna in Allen's arms.

_'It really doesn't matter. They were going to kill me no matter what. Even I know that much.' _"It doesn't matter what she wants. Things happen as they're supposed to, nothing can change that." He turned to Road's door in the cell. "We'll meet again soon, I'll promise you that." As Tyki and Road walked through the door, he summoned dark matter and destroyed the lights that dimly lit the room to keep the exorcists from seeing them leave.

"Good bye, for now."

* * *

*Noah Manor*

"Millenie! We're home!" Road sang happily as she skipped through the hall.

The Earl turned away from what he was knitting and looked at Road and Tyki with his enormous smile. "Well hello Road, Tyki-pon. Did you two have fun at the Order?"

"We did, and we got who we needed." Tyki motioned over to Allen and Lisanna behind him.

The Earl brought his attention to the 2 figures behind his family. "That's right. This is Lisanna, isn't it? The exorcist with Omoide?"

"She is. It's nice to see you again, brother. It's been a while." Allen smiled kindly at the Millennium Earl.

"Oh, Neah, how we've missed you.. But we'll talk after dinner. For now, you should let Allen rest and have someone take Lisanna to a place to keep her safe from Jasdevi." He took Lisanna from Allen's arms, making sure that she was still asleep once situated.

Allen nodded. "That seems really nice, right about now. I'm tired, as well as Allen. He'll see you at dinner." He walked off to go down the hall to his room that was already prepared for him.

The round man turned back to Tyki and Road. "Do you know if she was hurt in the process of getting Allen and Lisanna?"

"No, I don't think she was. She was asleep when we got there to get the Shounen. Anyways, I'm going back to my room, since I can't smoke out here for some reason anymore." Tyki sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking down the hall where Allen had walked.

"I wanna play a game! You want to play with me, Millenie?" Road jumped on The Earl's shoulders, hugging him.

The Earl laughed. "I guess I can spare some time, Road."

* * *

*Lisanna*

_"Ugh, where are I?" Lisanna groaned as she looked around in the dark room she resided in._

_"You're safe, and that's all that matters." Lisanna looked behind her to see a girl not much older than herself with grey skin and golden eyes. Her hair was in a ponytail with bangs covering the stigmata on her forehead._

_"Are you..?"_

_The girl nodded. "Yeah, I'm Omoide, the Forgotten Noah. In my last life, I was Raegan. It's good to finally meet you, Lisanna."_

_"The same to you. But really, where are we?"  
_

_"Two members of our family came to get Allen and yourself. We're back in the Noah Mansion at the time being. But I'm not here to socialise. I'm here to show you my memories."_

_Lisanna tilted her head. "Memories? Of your past?"_

_"Yes. My memories are your memories. All Noah's have memories of their previous incarnates, it's just a thing, I guess. But I also need to ask you something."_

_"What's that?"_

_Omoide looked straight into Lisanna's eyes. "Who's side are you on? The Noah, or the exorcists? As far as I can tell, your innocence can easily be destroyed if you were on our side, but that Allen kid's is a part of his body, so it'll reject him or be destroyed before that happens, but the Earl or Neah will take care of it before the, hopefully. If you don't know, Neah killed almost all of us when he betrayed us, but he is still here. So what is your answer?"_

_"These people here.. They're my family?" The Noah nodded slowly. "I've never had a family before. Even though the Order was nice to me, they didn't feel like a real family. They felt like a group of people that took me in for refuge.."_

_"So you're saying you're embracing the Noah as your family?"_

_Lisanna's hands formed into fists as her eyes became serious. "I am saying that."_

_Omoide smiled. "Well, let's get started then. Hopefully, this won't hurt, I haven't done this in 150 years." She reached over with her hand and placed two fingers on the small girl's head, filling it with pictures from the past._

* * *

_*Omoide's Memories*_

_*1622*_

_A teenager walked down the street with her mother in a small town in the country of England. Her light blue dress had been recently bought at an expensive shop on the corner on the street. The girl had blonde hair like her mother, but had different eyes; green eyes for the child and brown eyes for the mother._

_People on the streets looked at the mother and daughter and smiled. "Hello Mrs. Minata!" "Good morning Tanya!" Tanya had married a rich Japanese man that she fell in love with and had a daughter soon after. Despite his black hair, their daughter got her blonde hair._

_"Mom, can we go to a jewellery shop next?" The young girl looked at her mother with happiness spread throughout her face._

_The mother smiled back at her daughter. "Not right now, Omoide. We need to get home to get ready for your birthday. Your father's waiting for us at home." While they were walking home, Tanya had noticed that Omoide had been rubbing and scratching her forehead as made their way through town. "Are you feeling okay, sweetie?"_

_"Yes, my head just hurts a little bit, that's all mother." _

_"It's hurting again? Are you sure that you're going to be okay for your 18th birthday or will we have to cancel it?" From what she knew, Omoide had been having headaches for the past week and a half._

_"Mother, we can still have my party! I'll be okay!" When they got home, Omoide's headache got worse._

_"Tanya, we need to take her to the doctor or call one here! She's obviously not doing fine. Have you seen her forehead? There are crosses on her forehead! We need more than doctors, someone call the church and a doctor!" Tanya's husband Hiroki paced around the living room where Omoide was laying on the couch with a damp cloth on her head. A couple servants had left the room to do as the master of the house said to do._

_Within an hour, 4 priests and 2 doctors had come to the house. Omoide's headache had become worse, the the crosses on her forehead now profusely bleeding._

_"Make it stop! It hurts! It hurts everywhere!" Omoide screamed, thrashing and clawing at anything near her._

_"Omoide, calm down! They're here to help you!" Tanya had a hold on her daughter's hand, crying._

_The 2 of the priests and the doctors held her arms and legs down while the priests who weren't occupied were by her head, hands on her forehead. "Dear heavenly Father, give this girl strength through this pain, have her pull through in Your name."_

* * *

_Omoide sat with her arms wrapped around her legs as she cried. Blood had been splattered on all of the walls of the room, the bodies of the people laying around like a hurricane went through. Her mother and father lay beside the sofa she was on, stab marks all over their bodies._

_"What a mess you made here, sister." The girl looked up at a man who was standing in the middle of the room with a pink umbrella in his hand._

_"Did it hurt this bad for you when you started?"_

_The Earl chuckled. "Yes, it did. I'm just surprised that you didn't kill more than you have. If you still have hatred and bloodlust running through your veins, then we can go to a village so you can finish there."_

_Omoide smiled back at the man, danger in her eyes. "That would be lovely."_

* * *

_Lisanna groaned as Omoide withdrew her hand from her forehead. "Ugh, that was just one memory?"_

_"It was."  
_

_"It hurt just watching it." The girl rubbed her head._

_Omoide chuckled. "Yes, it does hurt. If you want, you can either wake up or see another memory. It's your choice."_

_"I guess that I can take another memory of yours. One down and one to go, right?" Lisanna crossed her legs and put her hands on her knees. "I'm ready for your next memory, Omoide."_

_The Noah shrugged. "Well, here it goes." She reached her hand back over to Lisanna and repeated her actions from earlier._

* * *

_*Raegan's Memories*_

_*1717*_

_"Dustin, knock it off! Dad wanted us to get this job done and to come home! It's going to get dark soon!" A brunette with onyx eyes ran after a boy with black hair and freckles through out his face. He had taken the girl's satchel and was running down the market street, weaving through the people that occupied it._

_He laughed. "We'll be fine, Raegan! Try and have some fun once in a while!" Dustin stopped to catch his breath and to wait for Raegan to catch up. "You know that you're only going to be 21 once! You're going to be turning 22 in a couple of months, we should go out drinking tonight!"_

_"No Dustin, I have a job I have to work at. Besides, I haven't been feeling the best. If you want, you can go out and have fun." She finally grabbed her satchel from her brother and leaned on his shoulder. "But hey, I gotta go to work. I'll see you when I get home!" With that, she walked off down to the small restaurant she worked at._

_Walking in the door, she was instantly greeted. "Raegan! How're you doing today! You're looking swell!" She smiled at the woman who ran the restaurant and who was also one of her deceased mother's closest friends. Her mother died 4 years ago due to a rare, and deadly, disease. "Has your head been feeling better at all? I saw you last night with some ice on your head, worried me a little bit."_

_"Yeah, it's feeling a lot better." What the woman didn't know was that under her hair that framed her face, strange marking that looked a lot like crosses started to carve into her skin._

_As the night went on, Raegan's headache came back, making her just a little bit on edge and moody. Eventually, she had to excuse herself and hide in the back of the restaurant to calm herself down. Raegan sat down in a corner in a ball, holding her head in her hands. Blood had started to break through skin as more of the crosses appeared on her skin. With all of her will, she kept her mouth closed, careful not to make a sound and draw attention to herself. The pain had gotten to the point where she finally screamed out because the pain had spread throughout her body. Everything had gone black._

* * *

_Raegan sat on the counter of the restaurant, picking the blood out from under her nails. All of the customers, employees, even people who came inside to see what was happening, had been brutally murdered. A total of 19 people lay in the room of the small restaurant. She sighed, getting up from the counter and over to a faucet and turned the knob, making water pour out, clear slowly turning to pink, then red._

_"It's worse than the other time, if I remember right." Raegan said as she concentrated on washing her hands._

_"It is. But at least you've finally woken up. Let's go home, everyone's waiting, Raegan." She turned to the Earl that was standing in a space that wasn't occupied with a body. They walked out of the restaurant, about to go home, when a voice stopped Raegan._

_"Raegan? What happened?" She turned back and looked back at Dustin, horror in his eyes. "What did you do?"_

_Raegan shrugged. "Life happened. Everyone dies somehow." She looked at him with dead eyes, his body going rigid. Dustin started to gasp for air, falling to his knees and grabbing his throat. All of a sudden, her hand was through his stomach, blood splattering on the paved road. "Like I said, everyone dies." _

_She took her hand out and walked away with the Earl, her brother, walking their way home_

* * *

_Omoide took her hand back again and sighed. "That probably hurt you more than it hurt me, to be honest."_

_"No kidding.. Everything hurts.." Lisanna was still sitting, but was doubled over with her forehead on the ground._

_"It's going to hurt, kid. I just showed you memories of mine and Raegan's. Now that you've seen the beginning, it's time for you to begin. Later, I'll show you how we spent our lives and how we died. But that's for another day, you've endured enough."_

_Lisanna looked up while smiling through pain, feeling blood dripping from her forehead. "Thanks, Omoide. I'll see you again soon?"_

_The Noah chuckled. "Sure kid, just dream when you want to and I'll end up here."_

* * *

Tyki was sitting in his room, reading a book while smoking a cigarette, when a scream shook him from his book. He got up and walked down the hall to Lisanna's room, opening the door and seeing the girl with her face scrunched in pain.

"So it's started?" He looked over to see Lulu Bell standing next to him, looking at Lisanna.

"It seems that way. Why don't you tell the Earl that it's starting and have Road make her dream about something, it'll be less painful for all of us."

Lulu Bell snorted. "Fine. I'll do that. What're you going to do?"

"Probably nothing, there's nothing _to do_, to be honest. It happens to all of us. But we'll have to get rid of her innocence before she wakes up."

"I agree with you." The Earl was walking with Road on his back. We'll have to do that soon, and then take care of Allen-chan's innocence. Obviously, it'll be harder with him than with Lisanna, those poor children."

Tyki sighed, lighting a cigarette. "When should we do this then?"

The Earl laughed. "Not right now, it's time for dinner. We'll do it then. Road, make a dream for Lisanna, please?"

"Okay~" Road skipped down to where Lisanna was shaking her head in agony. "It'll be okay. When you wake up, we can go and get some candy later, or play a game!" She put her hand on her forehead to move her hair, inspecting her stigmata, then turning back to the Earl. "She's got 4 stigmata already, this must've started while she was sleeping and we didn't know it."

"Good, good. Then she'll be awake by tomorrow and we'll have her innocence destroyed by that time." The Earl's smile somehow got bigger. "Our family is finally getting back together."

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter, I worked hard on it!

R&R

Love you all, lovelies!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the wonderful reviews! You guys are way too nice!

Here's the next chapter! I don't own D. Gray-Man, Katsura Hoshino owns it, sadly! The things I would do if I owned it...

On with the story!

* * *

"Hee! Look at Allen's face!" Jasdero poked at the sleeping whitette's cheek he slept in bed. He had been moved to the same room as Lisanna earlier to rid of their innocence quicker than running to separate rooms. While Allen had 6 stigmata, Lisanna had 4. Both of them were sleeping soundly thanks to Road and her dreams.

"Jasdero, stop it! You're gonna wake up Allen!" Road pushed the blonde Noah away from her dearest.

"Now, now, please stop. Jasdero, please go into another room. I just need Road for this."

Jasdero groaned. "Fine. I'll go play with Wisely! Hee!" He ran out of the room, leaving the door wide open, Road following him to close the door.

"Okay, _now_, we can finally start. I don't know where her innocence, so we should probably destroy Allen's first. And hopefully give him a new arm to go with that cute face of his~" Road skipped back over and stopped at Allen's head to stroke his white hair. She moved his left arm and showed it to the Earl. "I don't want Allen to hate me, so you do it!"

The Earl chuckled. "Fine then, but I don't want Allen hating me!" He gently grabbed his hand, the innocence trying to protect its master. Allen had started to grimace from the pain outside the dream he was having. He had finally removed the green orb from Allen's hand and crushed it with no problem, looking down at his arm that had started to crumble from the loss of innocence.

"What're you going to make his arm out of? Or _get_ an arm, for instance?" Road started to twirl her fingers in the ex-exorcist's hair.

"I've already planned it. I decided to make his arm out of dark matter."

"You can do that? Really?"

The Earl's grin got bigger. "Yes, you can." He summoned the said dark matter, forming it into a left arm for the boy. "That looks about right. Pull his arm off for me, so I can get this one for him." Road did as he said and forcefully, but gentle in a way, removed his deformed arm. Quickly, the Earl put the forged arm into his shoulder socket, connecting the nerves, arteries, even bones to the false arm. "There, all done. Now we wait to see how it is when he wakes up, and we move onto Lisanna's innocence."

The 2 older Noah looked over at the sleeping girl, two more stigmata carving themselves into her forehead while she scrunched her eyes together.

"This is going to be a little hard.." Road said as she tapped her finger on her chin. She moved her arms and legs, looking for any sign on innocence. When she went to check on her right arm, black ink had caught her attention. "Wow, Millenie, help me roll her over, you have to see this!" After they rolled her over, they looked at the black tattoo that was on her back. The black ink started in the middle of her back, spiralling up, down, and across her back, the middle representing something that looked a lot like a pentagram.

"A pentagram? How godly." The Earl chuckled as he put his hand on the middle of her back, taking the innocence from the place on the back. After destroying the innocence, the tattoo hadn't disappear from her skin. "I guess that this was tattooed on to her? How odd. Road, please turn her back over, I have to go out on some business." The round man walked to the door, gently opening it and closing it on his way out.

After she was done doing what she was told, Road looked down on her two family members and smiled. "There. You two sleep well, we'll be here when you wake up.

* * *

*Black Order*

"Hevlaska! What's wrong?!" Komui yelled at the white exorcist who was groaning in pain.

_"Innocence.. Has been destroyed.. Allen and Lisanna.. Are no longer exorcists.."_ Komui's eyes widened at her news.

He stepped backwards, unbelieving. "That's.. No.."

"How unfortunate." The purple haired man looked back at Leverrier, who was wearing a cruel smile. "I want you to tell your exorcists something important, _extremely_ important. If anyone were to encounter either one of them, have them kill them on the spot, they aren't needed here if they don't have innocence."

"You can't-"

"I can't do this? I can, you are beneath me, I am your superior. What I say goes." The brown haired man started to walk to the exit. "And tell them _why_ they are to kill those traitors."

* * *

"Why are we here?" Kanda's everlasting glare had a lot of people stand away from him as everyone in the Order gathered into the mess hall.

"I don't know. Komui-niisan said to have everyone come down here for an important announcement." Lenalee was standing near Kanda, Lavi and Bookman beside her.

"Che. I don't need to be here. I'm going to my room." Kanda started to walk away, but was glomped by Lavi.

Lavi had pulled a pouty face while looking at the samurai. "But Yuu! This isn't going to take long!" The redhead was quickly thrown off of Kanda, with a sword pointed at his head.

"Call me by that name and you will die a quick and painful death." Komui had entered the room and stood in front of the large crowd.

"Please, settle down. As you know, I have an announcement for you all." Komui cleared his throat. "I know that everyone is aware of Lisanna and Allen being taken by the Noah.. And I've been informed that.." He paused, sadness in his eyes. "That their innocence has been destroyed." Gasps filled the room, along with cries and whispering. "Please, quiet down.. If anyone is to come across them... T-They're to be killed on the spot, no exceptions. You can go now." Komui walked out of the room, Lenalee watching him with teary eyes.

_'Oh, Allen, Lisanna..'_

* * *

Allen had woken up, to feel pressure on his torso. Instantly, he instantly knew who it was. "Road.. Get off of me." The small Noah groaned, turning her head to look at Allen, who was halfway sitting up.

"Allen! You're awake~" She quickly hugged Allen, tackling him down onto the bed once again.

"Road, easy! I just woke up!"

Road scooted off Allen, putting her hands on her knees while she smiled. "You look really nice, too. Being a Noah suits you well. Do you wanna see?" She got up, not waiting for his answer to get a mirror from the bathroom. "The Earl also took the innocence out of your arm because it would cause you problems in the future, so he made you a new arm out of dark matter. It should work as long as you live."

He glanced around the room, eyes landing on Lisanna. "How much longer until she wakes up?" Road had come back, her eyes on Lisanna as well.

She shrugged. "We don't know. When we took care of your innocence, she had 4 stigmata and you had 6 stigmata. She should wake up soon, beings she has 6 now too." Road handed him the mirror. "Take a look!"

Allen took the mirror out of her hands and looked at his reflection. His skin was grey like Road's, his now black hair covering the 7 stigmata that were on his forehead. Golden eyes looked back at him as he looked at his left eye, Mana's curse not present. After he put the mirror on his lap, he looked down at his arm and flexed it, everything working the way it should. He hummed to himself. "Not half bad. But I have a question, Road."

"Yes, Allen?"

"Why do I feel like I need to kill something or someone?"

Road giggled. "It happens to all of us when the Noah gene takes over. Lisanna should wake up soon, so we can see if you can wait until then." She glanced over at Lisanna. "See? She's already getting her last stigmata." Allen did look over to Lisanna to see that the last cross had started to etch into her skin. "For now, you just want to lay here? I'm tired.."

Lisanna's head moved side to side, her face distorted in pain. Slowly, her skin started to turn to the same shade that all Noah's wore. Road was laying beside Allen, her back facing to her soon-to-be family member. Road had already slipped off into a dream, while Allen lay awake, fighting his ungodly urge to kill. His attention was caught when he heard a whine, his eyes darting to his sister, who was shaking.

"Road, wake up. It's Lisanna." Allen shook Road, who looked up at his with sleepy eyes.

"Right, okay." She yawned, completely awake. "It's about time that you finish up, Li! Allen, you're lucky I was asleep for you when your transformation ended. Sadly, I have to wake her up.." Road reached over and tapped her finger on Lisanna's forehead where the last cross was forming. As soon as she touched her, the black haired ex-exorcist's body started to jerk as she screamed, eyes bolting open.

"Road! Please!" Allen ran over to Lisanna, grabbing her hand and smoothing her hair back. "Put her back to sleep!"

Road looked down, sad. "I can't. She's only had 2 past lives before this, so it's going to be painful for her; it's painful for all of us. She needs to go through it. Besides, the Earl will hear and everyone will come down here." She finished her sentence with the door behind opening, revealing most of the family. Tyki and Sheryl were the first ones in, following with Toraido, Wisely, Fiidora, Maashiima, and Maitora. Lulu Bell was in her cat form as she walked in beside the Earl, quickly transforming into her Noah form, with Jasdero and Devit following behind, surprisingly not smiling or goofing off.

"Allen, it's good to see you awake and well." The Earl smiled sadly as his eyes shifted to his brother. "Can some of you hold her down? I don't want her hurting herself or anyone in here. I've seen it happen before." Maashiima, Fiidora, Toraido, and Wisely had walked up, gently pinning her down. "At least she's almost finished her transformation."

What seemed like for hours of screaming and pain, Lisanna suddenly stopped, her body rigid. She coughed as her body relaxed and looked around the room. Sitting up, she put her arms around her legs as she put her legs to her chest. "Road, I hate you.." Road giggled as every breathed in a sigh of relief. Lisanna suddenly got up and walked to the door, her now shoulder length hair swishing behind her as she walked

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Tyki turned as he watched his niece.

She turned back, golden eyes looking calmly back at him. "I'm going to change my clothes and then go into town. Anyone willing to come with me is welcome, I just need to do a couple errands." Tyki had walked to the door with Allen following him. "We'll be back soon."

"That's fine, Lisanna. Just take your time." The Earl's smile grew 2 sizes as he watched his family leave the mansion. "Road-o, why don't you go with them?"

Road smiled and skipped off after them. "Okay! I'm taking Lero too!" She grabbed the poor pink umbrella from the Earl. "We'll be back soon! Bye Papa~" She flashed Sheryl an innocent smile before she disappeared into the hall, making Sheryl brag about how his daughter was so cute.

"No, Lero! Road-sama, put me down!" Lero's cries were the only thing that anyone had heard once Road left.

* * *

"So, where you planning on going?" Tyki walked behind the two new Noahs as they walked to the door. Lisanna had changed into a light blue button down shirt and a pair of black slacks and was barefoot, where as Allen tied his black hair back with a red ribbon and put on a tan coat over his white shirt, black slacks, and new shoes.

Lisanna huffed. "Anywhere but here. Road, take us to a town. Any town will do."

"You have to give me a piggy-back ride and I'll do it!" Lisanna sighed as she crouched down for Road, who excitedly jumped on her back. "Okay! We're ready!" Road's checkered door appeared in front of them and opened, showing a black hole to what looked like nowhere. They walked through the doorway, ending up in a dark rural town. "We're still in England, don't worry. It actually isn't far from the Order, so if you guys aren't done here, we can go up there and play or invite them down here."

Allen sighed. "I think we'll be fine. You guys go do something, we're going to play. Right little sister?"

"I'm not the younger one, _you_ are." Lisanna crossed her arms.

"Right. Anyways, let's go, I'm going to go crazy."

* * *

"K-Komui! Some finders just came back from a mission and said there were Noah in the town not far from here!" Reever ran into the captain's office, which was surprisingly clean.

Komui put a finger to his chin. "So they've finally come out. Most of the generals should be here. Tell them, Lenalee, Kanda, and Lavi to go down there to take care of it. If it's anyone, we could see if it's Lisanna and Allen. Maybe they've returned."

"Yes sir!" The light brunette left Komui's office as quickly as he came in. The purple haired man sighed, sitting down in his chair.

"They probably didn't come back for us.."

* * *

"Wow, Lisanna! You're strong! Don't you think so, Tyki?" Road sat on Lero and was hovering in the air, while Tyki was standing beside her, using his abilities to stand on air.

"I'm not going to argue. The poor town was left in shreds." Tyki sighed as he took off his hat. "At least I didn't get this tux dirty. It's new."

Lisanna sat on the fountain that was in the middle of the town. Not many people lived here, maybe 100 at the most. No one was left alive, not even animals. She had her feet in the cold water as she washed the blood off of her hands. Allen had just walked down from one of the streets, blood also drying onto his hands.

"Feeling better? I know I am." Lisanna said to Allen, not looking up from the pink water.

He sat down beside her, starting to wash his hands. "I feel a lot better, almost normal again."

"Good." She smiled, the first actual time she smiled since she had started her life as a Noah. Opposite of Allen, he smiled a lot, where she didn't smile near as much as him, which made her jealous.

"Oooo, look at that!" Road pointed in the direction the Order sat. Lisanna and Allen looked where Road was pointing. "It looks like they know that you're here. Wanna go home or stay?" The Noah of Dreams looked down at her family members and smiled.

Allen thought for a little bit. "It doesn't matter to me. Li?"

"I don't care. Your choice Road." She got up from the fountain, drying her hands on her shirt.

Road smiled. "I'm going to stay here! I haven't played with them in a while! What about you, Tyki?"

"I'm staying too." The Portuguese man lit a cigarette as he grinned.

"Well, looks like we're staying here, Allen. I'm sure that you won't mind?"

Allen smiled almost as big as Tyki did. "I don't mind one bit."

By the time they all stopped talking with each other, the exorcists and generals had made it down to the center of town. General Kloud and General Tiedoll were standing beside each other, General Socalo nowhere to be found. A familiar red head stood close to Lenalee, with Kanda standing behind them all.

"Lisanna."

Hearing her name, Lisanna looked over at the blonde general. "Master."

"Allen!" Lenalee tried to run forward to Allen, but was stopped by Lavi. "Allen! Why are you over there?!"

He shrugged. "Just having some family time, Lenalee." The exorcist flinched when she heard Allen say her name with so much venom laced in his silky voice. "We were just getting ready to leave."

"Allen Walker and Lisanna Clark," Lisanna's face darkened when she heard Tiedoll use her full name. "For betraying the Order, our superiors have ordered us to rid of you if ever confronted with you." The bushy haired man took out his innocence, a chisel.

Lisanna stood there, looking at the exorcists dully. "I wouldn't do that unless you wanted to die. I've just awoken and I'm as strong as I'll ever be." Her straight face turned into a disturbing smile. "And I'll kill you if you try to hurt my family."

* * *

There it is! Thanks for reading and I'll see you in a couple days!

R&R!

Goodbye Lovelies!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Sorry, I've been dealing with family issues and problems of my own, so I haven't been feeling up to doing a lot of things I used to do, so here! I'm going to make another chapter for you! I hope you enjoy this, I don't own D. Gray-Man, got that of my chest, now...

On with the story!

* * *

The exorcists looked at the Noah of Memories with shocked faces. From the time she was friends with them, she had never been violent, or even mad of their knowledge. Klaud looked at her old apprentice, eyes squinted as she tried to figure out the child. Everything was once so simple to see about Lisanna, now it was almost looking at a blank slate or even into darkness.

"Li-chan... What happened to you?" Lavi's voice caught the girl's attention, gold eyes boring into one green eye as Lavi's face was calm with hardness in his eye.

She sighed, dropping her head to look at her feet that had dirt and blood that she missed when she washed them earlier, her hair falling in her face. "People change, Lavi. Either that, or they have 2 lives. Lives are like 2 sides of a coin. Heads or tails." Lisanna looked back up at them with familiar hazel eyes that made Lavi's face fall, as well as Lenalee's. "I'm tired of talking, let's get on with the program. I have yet to test out my powers with this body." Lisanna stretched her arms over her head, her eyes falling closed as she searched the exorcists' minds without them knowing.

Lenalee readied herself to attack her old friends when she stopped in her tracks. "Mother..?" Lavi looked at her with confused eyes, before looking back at the black haired girl and saw his old childhood friend that he left when he started to learn about Bookmen and their duties. A friend that Lavi thought he loved before he was Lavi.

"Hey, Li, what are you doing to them?" Road questioned as she walked over to Lisanna.

Lisanna's mouth twisted into a smirk. "Showing them the person in their lives that they loved most. I took them from their memories. The two general's memories were hard to figure out, but I have a person for all of them, even for Kanda." Road looked over to the exorcists to see that they were just frozen in their tracks. Even Kanda was standing there with his eyes wide as his hands shook with Mugen. Everyone was almost rendered useless, except for

"This that the best you can do, girl?" General Kloud was standing there with hurt in her eyes. From her memories, Lisanna took her sister that died in her arms that was attacked by an akuma, just a few mere days before she became an exorcist.

Lisanna laughed, throwing her head back. The once soft laughter was a bone-chilling cackles, making Lenalee flinch. "It isn't, teacher! I've been waiting for the day that I would fight you and win!" Suddenly, her body was gone, dust suspended in the air before she appeared in front of her old teacher with her sadistic smile still on her face. "Boo."

Lau Jimin was the first to react, jumping off his master's shoulder and growing in size before trying to attack the girl in front of the exorcists. Thankfully, the monkey had snapped everyone's attention from Lisanna to the fight that had just started. The exorcists spread out from where Lau Jimin and Lisanna had started their fight.

"Allen! Who do you want? I call dibs on the red-haired rabbit~ Li probably has that blonde general, Tyki who do you want?"

"I've got the girly samurai, the ones left are the grandpa exorcist and-"

Before Tyki could even finish his sentence, the 14th Noah interrupted him. "I want Lenalee." Hearing her name, the green haired exorcist looked up to Allen, who was smiling at her with a smug smile of his.

"Well, that just leaves the-" Again, Tyki didn't finish his sentence, when he was interrupted by a Noah who had followed them without them knowing. Well, Noah_s_, if you know what I mean.

"We got the grandpa!" "Yeah, the grandpa! Hee!" Devit and Jasdero came running out of an alleyway where they were hiding.

Lisanna sighed as her old teacher readied her whip. "You've been following us the whole time and I didn't find you? I could have killed you if you weren't careful enough."

"But you didn't!" "Yeah, you didn't! Hee!"

"That's enough talking for now. Let's get this show on the road, Lisanna." Lisanna's old teacher was looking at her with her usual cold eyes, but they held a bit of sorrow.

The Forgotten Noah laughed. "Don't look so sad, teacher. You have a new exorcist to work with. Besides, I'm nothing special anyways. I was just another tool to help defeat my real family." A shift in the air made the exorcists tense up. Everyone's attention was turned to Lisanna as the unknown ink on her back started to spread up her neck and coiled around her arms. She looked down at her arms, then looking down at her shadow. "This is new.." She smiled manically before she disappeared.

"Hey! Where'd she go?" Lavi looked around while he held his beloved hammer, while Klaud stayed still, listening.

"You four. You go battle your opponents. I need to settle this with my old apprentice." The three younger exorcists nodded, engaging in battle with the Noahs that picked them to fight, only Tiedoll stayed behind.

He looked at her with worried eyes. "Are you sure that you can handle this? I know how close you two were."

"I'll be fine. Go." He did as he was said and walked away to where Devit and Jasdero waited, not really patiently.

Klaud stayed calm as she waited for Lisanna to appear. "You're only making me mad, so don't expect me to hold back when you finally show yourself, coward."

"I've been here the whole time, in plain sight, Teacher." Lisanna's sickening sweet voice said, as Klaud felt a hand grab her ankle as she was dragged down into her own shadow.

"General!"

"Woah! I didn't know she could do that too!"

* * *

The blonde general landed on her feet, looking around to see nothing. Lau Jimin was left in reality, leaving her with her whip. She noticed that in front of her, Lisanna stood in her white form, the Lisanna that Klaud knew. On either side of her was 2 other girls, girls that she didn't know. The girl on her left had bright green eyes and blonde hair, while the other girl had brown hair and onyx eyes.

"Who are these people, Lisanna?"

"Omoide and Raegan. The first and second Noah of Memories. I brought you here so you could die by their hands. I mean, being along was never fun for me, you know that. So what do you say." Lisanna's face twisted into something that didn't even look like a smile, nor a grimace. Maybe something in between?

Klaud readied her whip as her old apprentice stepped forward. "What would your parents say about this? About the person you've become?" The blonde's plan to make Lisanna's step falter worked as she paused, tilting her head at the adult.

"Parents? You think they cared about me? Are you dumb? Why do you think that they'd care for me now if they didn't care for me then? You're not fooling me with talking about the foster parents I had. If my _real_ parents cared about me, then they would have taken me out of that hell hole. They deserved to die. Both of those 'parents' of mine."

"And how do you remember your parents?"

Lisanna smirked. "Noah of Memories, have you forgotten, teacher? You know that I killed them? They were riding in their carriage, when a child ran in front of them, trying to get away from the people watching her. They swerved off the road, instantly dying. See, that's just what I do, teacher." She vanished, making Klaud grip her whip while she listened for anything that could give her apprentice's location away.

"I've been _dying_ to kill you too, Master." The Noah's sickly sweet voice was in the blonde's ear as she turned around, but not fast enough, when Lisanna had her arm forward, barely missing all of her vital organs, just grazing her side.

But it was still enough to slow her master down enough to make her smile. Klaud turned around while she held her side as she looked at her ex-apprentice. Lisanna was looking down at her hand, befuddled by what was on her hand. Suddenly, Klaud's arms were held back as she was forced to the ground.

_'Damn, forgot about these two..__'_ Klaud didn't even try to struggle as she looked at the black haired girl who was approaching her. "Lisanna! Get your head out of your ass!" The blonde general yelled, making the girl in front of her jump slightly. "You dumb excuse for a girl! You think that the people who cared for you don't care actually care! Damn it, girl, you _need_ to snap out of it!" As the last of her words left her mouth, the grip on her arms slacked as the two girls from before disappeared and Lisanna fell to the ground.

"I'm.. so weak.. Why am I so weak..." Lisanna stared at the ground as she gasped for air. Klaud scooted over to her apprentice, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. We could get through this together, if I weren't commanded to kill you." Klaud's whip hand found its way around her neck, making her eyes look up at her with surprised eyes.

Lisanna laughed as the air left her lungs. "You have some guts to do that. I've surprised you didn't fall for my act. I've gotten better at acting since you left me."

"That's what Komui told me when I left you there. I'd be proud if I felt anything towards you anymore."

"That is, if you were going to feel in a couple minutes." Klaud tilted her head before she felt something pierced its way through her stomach; Omoide's hand. The blonde's grip loosened as her energy was starting to slip away.

Lisanna pushed her so she was laying on her back. "I'm sorry. I had to do it. If my family wills it, then I must fight my enemy. It's what Mana said once. But I'll be nice enough to get you back to your precious Order. Until next time, teacher."

* * *

"Where is she?! It's been an hour!" Road was sitting on Lero, who was crying silently to itself.

Allen sighed. "I just hope she's okay. The others left pretty quick after Klaud and Li disappeared. Though I'm glad we did get to play with them for a little bit." While Kanda and the bushy-haired general were left almost untouched, Lavi had broken one of his arms, Lenalee falling unconscious after Allen had hit her head against a wall. Lau Jimin was in back in his original form, silently waiting for him master.

"She's probably fine, don't worry so much, Shounen." Tyki, of course, had a cigarette in his mouth as he took his watch out of his pocket, checking the time. "If they're not back in a couple minutes, we'll have to leave without her. The Earl will be worried if they don't hurry it the _hell_ up, then-"

"Then _what_, Tyki?" He jumped when he saw Lisanna standing beside him, reaching in his pocket to steal a cigarette from him.

He sighed. "Are you even old enough to smoke? And what happened to that general?" She put her cigarette up to him, which he lit for her, being the gentleman he was.

"She'll probably be dead soon. I did get my hands dirty, but I _did_ leave her near the Order, as a warning." Lisanna inhaled through her mouth, having all of the toxins and poisons filter through her lungs before she exhaled. "Anyways, let's go home. I'm tired of this town. My old teacher left me in a sour mood."

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been dealing with a lot of stress with my family, especially myself.

I hope you guys liked it!

R&R!

Love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, hello! So I've changed medicines so I've been doing a little less than okay, but I'm good now! I hope that you enjoy this chapter, because I'm going to take millions of years and tears to make it!

I do NOT own D. Gray-Man, Katsura Hoshino does, but enjoy!

* * *

"Chief Komui! All the exorcists are back! We need to get them all medical attention!" Reever, who was allowed a break to get something to eat, ran into the purple haired commander's room, looking more distressed than famished.

Komui threw his papers to the side, ignoring the letter than came from Central, his mind instantly going for his little Lenalee. "How badly injured are they?" Komui jogged beside his fellow scientist.

"Lavi has a broken arm, Kanda and Tiedoll were barely touched thankfully, Lenalee is unconscious, possible concussion, and Klaud's stomach is almost gone."

"What do you mean, 'almost gone?'" Komui stopped at looked at the spiky haired scientist.

Reever stopped and looked back at his friend. "What I mean is, there's a hole in her stomach, as if someone just impaled her with a big tree branch. From what I saw, the bleeding hasn't stopped, so we should get down there."

Komui sighed as he started to walk down the hall where his friends were being taken care of. _'I guess it seems that we've just lost more family.'_

* * *

"You're home late. The Earl's just the slightest bit mad that you missed a meeting." Wisely was sitting in the entry way where a sofa was sitting as he was reading a book. Lisanna walked in first with a fresh cigarette in between her lips and Lero nicely gripped in her right hand as Road was on Allen's back because she was complaining about her feet hurting.

Tyki sighed as he came through the door last, carrying the bags that Lisanna didn't want to carry. "As we were getting ready to leave, exorcists got in our way so we had to deal with them, and then Road wanted to go buy some candy, so then we _had_ to go get candy and some new clothes for Road and Lisanna."

"Lucky. Jasdero and Devit were seriously getting on my nerves before they left, but then Sheryl wouldn't stop hounding me about knowing Road's whereabouts. But he wants to see you. I suggest that you get cleaned up." Wisely's suggestion was aimed more to Lisanna, as her shirt was still covered in blood.

"Maybe. I don't know." She looked down at Lero lazily, letting him go. "You can go now. Tell the Earl what happened. I'm going to go change and sleep." Before leaving, Lisanna turned back to Tyki and took another cigarette. "Get me a pack the next time you go out."

The Portuguese man nodded, not really saying no or yes. "I'm going to get rid of Road. What're you going to do, Shounen?"

"Probably just going to explore. I haven't been here for a long time, and I want to get to know it here. Even when I was at the Black Order, I never got enough time to explore, so I always got lost." Allen smiled to himself, as he walked down the hall with Tyki.

Lisanna snorted. "Have fun. I don't understand why you'd do something like that. If you wanted to, you could ask Neah how well he knew the house. That's what I'm doing. Besides, I need to be doing some studying."

* * *

_"Hey, long time no see, kid. I see you took up some smoking. The world that harsh nowadays?" Lisanna and Omoide stood in the black oblivion where her dreams and memories resided. The new Noah stood with her back to her past self while she looked at nothing but darkness._

_Lisanna sighed, turning around. "I guess so. I never thought about doing it until I was older or stressed out."_

_"You're going to kill yourself with those damn cancer sticks! That's what I told Joido too!" Omoide slammed her hands to her head as she yelled at the girl in front of her._

_"You mean Tyki?" _

_"I guess that's what he's called now. Jeez, I need to pick up on today. Keep me up to date time to time, kid."_

_Lisanna sighed. "We're basically the same person. You should be able to see what's happening. But that's not why I'm here."_

_Omoide crossed her arms. "Yeah, I know why you're here. Come to see more memories?"_

_"That and learn my way through this mansion. It's too big." The past Noah chuckled._

_"Well, yeah, there's a lot who live here and the Earl does host balls time to time, but I don't think he's held one in a while."_

_The younger girl stood there and thought. "I wonder why he doesn't. Anyways, onto why I'm here."_

_"Oh yeah, forgot why you were here. Sometimes it's just nice to talk to people." Omoide sat down as she motioned Lisanna to sit in front of her. As Lisanna sat down, she spoke again. "I'm not really sure what I'm going to show you, but I'll tell you right now, it's not pretty. I did a lot that I'm not proud of back then and I just want to make sure you're ready. Because Raegan wasn't."_

_"What happened to Raegan?"_

_Omoide looked to the side as she put her hands on her lap. "From what I got from it, my memories were too much for her, so she went insane. Noahs usually stay with the personality they had when they were humans, but I noticed that you kind of sounded like Raegan when you were fighting your teacher. She must have felt just the tiniest bit blood thirsty at that moment."_

_"You're telling me. I felt like I was shut out of my own head."_

_"Back on track! Memory time! For now, I'm just going to show you my end. You'll figure out what all happened in the time between the beginning and the end. Then maybe I'll teach you how to keep yourself away from Raegan's mind." Without even asking, Omoide placed her hand on Lisanna's head, darkness turning into a memory._

* * *

_"Ugh, this place stinks. Seriously Earl, why are we here?" The Millennium Earl and Omoide stood at a cemetery that was near the town where it all started for the girl. 84 years have passed since that day, yet no detective could figure out what happened at the gruesome slaughter at the house of Natsuoka, eventually the horrible crime died away with everyone and everything else in the town. Feeling bored after spending almost the whole day with her brother, both in their human forms, she resorted into giving her nails some attention, picking the dirt out from under them._

_"Exorcists." Omoide lifted her head to look in front of her, looking at 3 people in black coats. The thing that stuck out most about them were the rose pennants that they had on their left side of their coats._

_"So it's true. The Earl **does** have a human side." The girl to the left of them sighed, readying her innocence-filled sword as if she was almost as bored as the female Noah in front of her. Out of the three of them, there was the girl and two other boys who looked at her with such malice and hatred, it made Omoide smile._

_Omoide pursed her lips. "I've never met an exorcist before." She turned to her brother. "You go do what you need to do, I know you have plans and a meeting in an hour. I'll be home when you're done."_

_"Really? Are you sure you can handle them by yourself? I can always send Road or Maitora after a while. But I'll leave Lero here if anything does happen."_

_The female Noah smirked. "I'll be fine. You get going." Without missing a beat, the Earl was gone, leaving 4 people and an umbrella in the cemetery._

_"You guys really made my day go south. I was having a fun time with my brother." Omoide slowly transformed from her white form into her Noah form, her ashen skin making the exorcists glare even more at her. "But let's get this show on the road, I actually have plans tonight, other than killing you all."_

_As their dance started, Lero mumbled to itself as it watched his master dodge and swipe at each of the exorcists, almost as if she wasn't even trying. The girl's name had been revealed as Lana, while the boy's were called Sven and Virgil._

_Until their fight turned south for the Noah._

_"Virgil! NOW!" Sven yelled as he was on the ground, clutching his shoulder, a wound that hadn't stopped bleeding as the fight went on for almost an hour. As Omoide was getting ready to finish him like she did Lana, who was laying on the ground with a horrible wound to her stomach, Virgil's arm had pierced it's way through her stomach, over and over again, making its way up her chest, ripping off the nice shirt she had on over a tank top that made her look skinnier. As Virgil stopped, leaving his hand in the middle of her chest, Lero was screeching, only its screaming was getting farther and farther away._

_Omoide dropped to the ground, blood spilling out all around her onto the ground and graves of the dead. Even though she felt her life coming to an end, she laughed softly to herself._

_"You haven't saved yourselves. We'll all die here." They looked at her confused, but collapsed, eyes going dull as the life left their bodies. "Trapping you in your self conscious is clever, now you'll never wake up from your nightmares, being as good as dead..." Omoide's body fell backwards as she landed on her back, looking up at the greying sky above her as she listened to the wind rustle the leaves in the trees, the people shouting her name.._

_Her name?_

_"Oh, Omoide.." The Earl lifted his sister onto his lap as he looked at her with sad eyes. Her eyes left his as she saw Road behind him, crying while she held onto Joido's arm. Enoch* was standing a little ways away from where the three stood, his face not showing an emotion while his eyes were sad. "You told me you'd be fine.."_

_"I feel fine, Adam.. And soon you will too. Even after I'm gone, you won't mourn my death. I will be forgotten so I won't hurt my family with my absence. Nor will you remember me until I'm about to come home. I'll be the Forgotten Noah, Noah of Memories. When this day is done, you'll forget this day and forget that it ever happened until the day comes. This life is over, I'll come again one day. Until then, don't cry." Omoide lifted her hand that was laying on her stomach and lay it on her brother's cheek, her eyes beginning to dull as her body weakened. "I've lived a long enough life for now.." Her hand slipped from his face, leaving red lines on his cheek._

_Road had started to cry uncontrollably, while Joido comforted his dear niece._

_"She's gone..?" Adam didn't even look up to know that it was his brother talking to them._

_Carefully picking her up from the ground while he got up, Adam looked up to his brother, eyes full of grief. "You guess right, brother." While he looked into his eyes, Adam noticed that his brother's eyes held almost as much grief and pain as Adam's had. "But it's not like it matters. She made it so then we didn't remember her when this day is done. But I will remember one thing; NO ONE will be taken away from this family again. I will keep this family and I will destroy those damn exorcists and anything they have to do with. Mercy wasn't shown here, nor will it be shown anywhere else."_

* * *

_"Woah..." Lisanna put her hand on his forehead as she looked at Omoide, who was smiling sadly. "What a way to end the day.."_

_"You're telling me. But anyways, I left you some memory of this mansion. I'm going to rest, I don't really like that memory out of all of them. Next time, it probably won't be me." Lisanna shivered, which made Omoide chuckle._

_"See you later, kid."_

* * *

Lisanna woke up on her bed, on top of the covers and still in her clothes from when she fought with the exorcists. Sitting up, she looked at her hand that was slightly shaking. A tear dripped onto her hand, making her flinch in surprise.

"I'm crying?" The Noah looked into a mirror that hung on the wall. Sure enough, her eyes were full of moisture while her cheeks were lined with miniature waterfalls.

"Probably from a dream or something." Lisanna turned her head to look at Tyki, who was standing in her doorway with a bag.

She tilted her head. "What's in the bag?" Getting up from the bed, the girl wiped her eyes and walked over to Tyki.

"Cigarettes. I had to buy more since you keep stealing mine. I didn't know what kind to get you, so I got different brands and flavours so you could figure it out for yourself." He handed over the bag to Lisanna, who instantly looked inside the bag like a child opening a present on Christmas.

"Thanks." Just as he was about to leave, Lisanna's voice stopped him.

"You were there when Omoide died." Tyki paused at the door, his face falling.

He sighed as he turned around to face her again. "Yes, Joido was. But that doesn't change how horrible we felt back then. Even Enoch felt bad, though he didn't have much part in this family. From what I noticed, you kind of changed him after he finally decided to visit."

Lisanna stayed silent for a while, before she walked back to her bed and sat down. "I'll try not to do it again. I'll make sure of it."

* * *

Okay, so finally, I've done this chapter. Sorry I haven't been updating enough!

*Enoch, if you haven't read Counterpart and have been reading Bloodlines, those are stories by NefasSegador! It's one of his own characters, so I don't own his, nor his character that I'm hopefully going to include in this story!

Review and Re-read!

Love you all!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, hello! Sorry for the wait, I've been busy again looking for another job and with school. I hope you can find it to forgive me!

I don't own D. Gray-Man, I only own 1 character, while NefasSegador owns Segador and Enoch.

On with it!

* * *

Months had passed since Allen and Lisanna had joined the Earl's family. Both new Noah settled in nicely to their family, Allen always 'playing' with Road when she wanted to or playing the piano in his room. Though his Innocence was gone, the whitette still ate like an army. Where Allen was social and almost was never alone, Lisanna stayed in her room, only coming out to eat, talk with Allen, or grab more cigarettes from Tyki. Both ex-exorcists had noticed that the Earl was almost never home; probably planning for his next attack to rid the world of Innocence.

"Allen! Where's Li-chan?" Road ran through the whole mansion before consulting her favorite Noah, who was in his room. All of their rooms were different, but Allen's room was amazing, all white with simple white curtains that matched the bed, even the piano, the usual white and black keys, reversed colors into black and white. Before running to Allen's room, Tyki hadn't been any help, Sheryl just wanted to fuss over her, and Lulu Belle wasn't even home. She even asked the Earl, for crying out loud! And he didn't know where she was.

The whitette turned away from the book he was reading to the little girl, shrugging. "I dunno, I haven't seen her in a couple days. Have you tried her room?"

"I did! And she's not there!" Road whined as she flopped down on his perfectly made bed. "Seriously, she never comes out and when she does, she doesn't even say hi to me! She only talks to you and gets those stupid cancer sticks from Tyki."

"Hmm.." Allen hummed to himself while he thought to himself. "If I were Lisanna, where _would_ I be?" He turned to Road. "And you asked around before coming to me?"

Road nodded. "I asked Tyki, Sheryl, even the Earl!"

"Did she leave a note in her room?"

The girl opened her mouth to respond, but quickly shut it, shaking her head 'no.'

Allen then sighed, setting down the book long forgotten and got up from the piano bench he was sitting at. "Then lets go see if she did leave a note." The walk to Lisanna's room was fairly short due to the reason that Allen's room was placed at least a minute's walk away from Lisanna's room. Without knocking, Road barged into the tan colored room, instantly looking all over the messy bed for evidence.

"Road, find anything?"

"No.. Did you check the desk?" As she said that, Allen walked over to the desk where a piece of paper sat.

_Went into town for once. I heard that there's a new candy store opened, so I'm checking it out. _

_Don't know when I'll be back, but hopefully it'll be before Road notices I'm gone._

_-Lisanna_

"Road, she just went into town."

"Huh? What for?" Road bounded over to where Allen was standing with the note in his hand. As she read it, the spiky-haired girl's eyes bulged out of her head. "Allen, we _HAVE_ to go!"

"Go where?" The two Noah's turned to the doorway where Lisanna stood with a big bag, with a semi-surprised expression. Instead of having a cigarette in her mouth, she had a lollipop lodged into her cheek.

Road was first to speak. "The candy store! I can't believe you went without us! I know you never play with me, but I like candy!"

Lisanna blinked, then smiled sheepishly. "Oh yeah, sorry about that. I was just remembering some things until I knew what I wanted to; that's why I was always with myself. I wanted to get some candy after I saw my last few memories, since Tyki told me that the shop opened, and I decided to surprise you, but I guess I can't anymore, since you came barging into my room."

"Oh yeah, about that.." Allen scratched the back of his head.

"It's fine, I understand your worry. But I got all this candy for me, I can take you tomorrow if you want, Road. I'll be out by then, since I stopped smoking and I'm trying to find something that'll work instead of cigarettes."

"Is that why you were by yourself? You were stopping?" When Lisanna nodded, Road continued. "Good, because Tyki's mean when he stops for a while, and, no offence, but you were worse from what I saw."

Lisanna walked to her bed and put the bag down with her coat. "Road, you have 5 seconds to run before I come after you. We're going to play a game of hide and seek. If I win, then you're buying candy tomorrow and we get to do whatever I want to do for the rest of the evening. If you win, I'll play with you."

"And buy the candy?"

"I'm down to 4 seconds."

Road groaned. "Fine." She quickly ran out of the room, leaving the door wide open after her.

"So what're you going to do?" Allen asked.

"Probably sit here. I don't mind if I have to play with her or not." Lisanna sighed as she flopped down onto her bed face-first.

The whitette looked at her with a sheepish expression. "You don't know how she plays.."

* * *

"So I see that you lost your little game Road told me about?" Tyki glanced over at the poor Noah of Memories that had just walked into the living area of the mansion. Poor Lisanna was adorned head to toe in bows and ribbons, a pink dress, and a ridiculous amount of lace. Her hair had been put into high twin pony tails and had also been covered in ribbons and lace.

Lisanna sighed as she plopped down next to Tyki. "I guess you could say that. Surprisingly, I didn't mind it. It was actually kind of fun."

"You're just lucky she played a nice game today. Usually she's trying to kill someone.." Wisely shivered as he remembered as to why he decided that he would _never_ get on Road's bad side again._  
_

"Oh, the time'll come when she gets to experience that herself." Tyki sighed and got up, brushing off his pants. "You need anything? I'm going into town."

The girl shook her head. "Nah, I stopped smoking and decided that I'm into sweets now. If you could, pick me up a book. I don't care what book, I just want something to read."

"Got it." With that, the Portuguese man left the mansion, leaving Wisely and Lisanna alone in the quiet. That is, until Jasdero and Devit came along.

"Hey, Li-chan! What're you wearing?!" Devit came crashing down on one side of his family, while Jasdero occupied the other side. "Yeah, what're you wearing? Hee!"

"Road made me play with her because I lost hide and seek."

Jasdero proceeded to play with the ribbons in her hair. "Wow! You actually look kind of cute! Hee!" The blonde Noah's comment made his brother snort. "_As if!_ Have you _met_ her?! Look at her!"

"She's starting to look scary from where I'm sitting.." Wisely mumbled as he looked over at Lisanna, whose eyes were starting to glower to the wall. Without warning, she got up, quickly walking down the hall she came from earlier while undressing, leaving a trail of clothes and ribbons.

"What's _her_ problem?" "Yeah! Hee!"

Wisely sighed as he got up to follow her. "Probably just too much fuss from you two." Of course, that was the reason. Lisanna didn't know just_ how_ loud her thoughts were, so they were impossible to ignore.

* * *

"What're you doing?" Allen looked at the person who barged into his room. _'So much for locking the door this time..'_

"I need some time to cool off. I hate those two."

"Jasdero and Devit? Yeah, they're weird. But they're still family. And I didn't get to see what Road did to you!" Allen pouted as he turned away from Lisanna. "I wanted a picture too.."

She sighed, sitting down on the boy's bed. "She got _a lot_ of pictures, you can probably get one from her. Just keep it away from dumb and dumber. They really pissed me off earlier." A knock at the door made Allen slam his head on his piano, which was left open, making awkward notes carry themselves around the room.

"Come in, since everyone's coming in today!" Allen lifted his head back up to be welcomed by another whitette. "Wisely? Do you need something?"

Wisely shook his head. "No, I just came to see how Lisanna was doing. She just up and left when Jasdevi started to bother her. And she started to strip while she left.. So.."

"I'm fine, thanks." Lisanna smiled up at the Noah of Wisdom. "At least I didn't do anything other than walking out of there. I could've done something worse." Her kind smile widened into something more than kind.

"There's that look again..." Wisely took a step back with Allen copying him. "Maybe there's a Black Lisanna... Like the Black Allen I've heard about..?"

"I-I don't know..." Allen held his hands up defensively. "What would make her Black anyways?"

Lisanna sighed, her expression turning back to normal. "A lot of things, to be honest, Allen. I told you a lot of what happened, but not _all_ of it. That's for another day, maybe even another life. I don't talk about it a lot, if you didn't notice." She looked around the room, confused. "Is someone here?"

Wisely opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a huge crash, whatever making the loud noise had flown in through the wall and the through the next one.

"Are you _KIDDING _me?!" Allen screeched, his hands went to his head as he looked through the now gaping hole in his wall. As it turned out, Jasdero and Devit were behind the disturbance. (When _weren't_ they the cause of something?) The thing was, as far as Allen knew, there were only 2 people that made up Jasdevi. If that were true, then who was the third figure that was now battling the two Noahs in Tyki's room?

* * *

_~*Earlier, at the Black Order*~_

"No contact from him?"

"No sir. Not since Christmas.." Komui sighed. Back at the Order, everyone was on edge; missions coming in by the handful daily, not even faltering in number. Having lost two of his friends and exorcists, even Kanda was the slightest bit off. Komui groaned while he ran his hands through his hair dramatically. "Seriously! We need more help around here before my dear Lenalee will be sent to the front lines!"

"That kid seriously needs to get his head straight though, the one who ran away." The purple haired man heard one of his scientists whisper to themselves.

Komui narrowed his eyes. "Would you like to repeat that?"

"What? I-I didn't say anything!"

"That's what I thought. Now back to work! These papers aren't going to fill themselves out~" An audible groan was heard, making Komui smile. _'At least some things don't change.'_

A knock on the door jarred Komui from his thoughts. "Come in!" Lenalee's beautiful face poked itself through the door.

"Brother, I brought you all some coffee." After the incident with Lisanna and Allen, Lenalee had taken a lot of time to mourn and ponder over the fact that they were no longer allies.

"Oh, thank you Lenalee." Komui smiled as he picked his cup of coffee up from the try she was carrying. A round of thank you's and praises came and passed as the exorcist passed out the remainder of the hot drink.

"They're not coming back, are they?" The man looked up at his sister who was looking at him sadly. Her usually bright eyes held sadness and little hope, almost looking like they did when she became an exorcist.

Komui sighed, putting his chin on the tops of his hands. "Well, you heard what Hevlaska said, both of their innocence have been-"

"Him too, brother." Surprised, he looked back up at his sister. A moment of silence passed before he continued.

"I don't know, Lenalee. I can't be sure. But he must have some reason as to be away this long. That's what he said in his message, that he's fixing the things that he caused."

"Okay." Lenalee turned and walked to the door, her attitude completely different from when she first entered the room.

The man sat there in his office, completely silent, until he leaned back in his chair and looked at the ceiling. Not even knowing it, his eyes closed, not knowing how long they stayed that way, before having them flutter open. The cause of Komui waking, what was it? The Gatekeeper? Or the alarm?

"Komui, he's back!" Reever barged through the door, shock written on both of their faces. No name had to be said. Of course he's back, they couldn't loose him too.

"Bring him in here. I need to talk to him."

Reever paused as he scratched his head. "That'll be hard, since he's injured. The nurse came and got him as soon as he passed out in front of the Gatekeeper." Both men had started to walk down to where the boy they needed was being held. But what they saw was something they obviously expect.

"K-Komui, you shouldn't-"

"Where is he, Head Nurse?"

The nurse's shoulders sagged. "I don't know. He was gone before I got back. But he did leave this note, for your eyes only, so it says on the front of it." She handed him the folded piece of paper with scribbly handwriting on it.

"Thank you, I'll read it later. He probably left here in a hurry if he left a note. Don't pursue him, he probably didn't come here willingly. Thank you, Head Nurse."

_'To get our hopes up like that.. What're you playing at, Segador?'_

* * *

I tried to put some humour in the chapter, I hope you liked it!

R&R!

I will see you next time my lovelies!


	7. Chapter 7

So here I am again! Hello my beautiful friends! I've been busy with saving up for a convention, I had prom this weekend, and I just decided, hey, I need to update!

I don't own D. Gray-Man, I just own a selected characters that I made up, while NefasSegador owns Enoch and Segador.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Komui,_

_There's so much I didn't tell you and the others, but I guess now is as good as time as ever, since it'll probably be the last that you'll hear from me._

_My father, Venator Animus was an exorcist, while my mother Amor was an akuma. Sounds pretty weird, doesn't it? Being an exorcist while being half akuma. But from what I can tell you, that's not all what's wrong with me. _

_I don't even know why I'm telling you this, maybe because of everything that's happened so far. Anyways, here goes._

_Hiel and Shadow, the innocence I carry, Shadow being mine, Hiel being Hell's Damnation; my father's. Enoch and Jobab, the Noah.._

_I bet you're wondering, 'Segador, how are you even alive, having innocence and being half akuma?!' It's easy, grey matter. Shadow and my blood formed when I was born, and even though it was very volatile to me, Enoch's presence is able to stabilise the mixture. I bet when, and if, I ever come back, you'll want to do some 'experiments' on me.._

_I don't have much more time to fix my mistakes, so I guess that telling the truth should be one of the things I do before I completely lose my sanity. Slowly, that damned gene is taking over more and more of my mind and body. I'm losing a battle that I thought I had a chance in and I'm just now seeing that I don't. _

_How is everyone there? Like Allen?_

_Haku?_

_By the way, tell her that I'm sorry, sorry with all my heart. Thanks._

* * *

"So.. What's even happening?" Lisanna sat down right in front of the hole that sat in Allen's bedroom wall. "He looks kind of scary, to be honest."

Allen stood there, looking at the battle that was going on. "Who could that even be.. I feel like I know them.."

"Whoever it is, I think that someone should interrupt that fight. That kid looks like he's going to drop dead any second." Now that she mentioned it, Allen noticed that the figure was covered in wounds, some old, some new. Their hair was matted and wild. But what caught his eye made his jaw fly open.

"Segador?!" The figure glanced over in the direction, probably not even recognising his old friend in his Noah form. He son went back to battling the two Noahs before him. Allen groaned in frustration, running towards the three idiots he knew _way_ too well.

"Hey, wait!" Lisanna got up, jogging behind her white-haired friend.

Allen had reached out, only mere feet away from the three, when white belts had shot out behind him, catching the people before him and keeping them still. Jasdero and Devit started to yell at Allen for interrupting their fight, while Segador looked at him with surprised eyes. Allen himself was surprised. He looked down at his pale hands, now in his human form, seeing a white cloak from behind him. He then felt around his neck, the mask was there too. But how?

"A-Allen? Mind if you put me down..?" He looked up at Segador, who looked like he was going to pass out any minute.

"Yeah.." As he put them all down, he turned to the blonde and black haired Noahs. "You two can go, he's not here to hurt anyone." Allen walked over to his friend, carefully grabbing his arm to put around his shoulders so he could get him away from the two psychopaths of the family.

"No way! He's ours!" "Yeah, ours! Hee!"

Allen turned to them with a cold stare. "Go away, now, before I call Road down here."

The two flinched to Allen's surprise. "Okay, don't have to be rude about it." "Yeah, rude.. Hee!" With that, the two finally left them alone. Allen sighed, walking slowly to his bed, that was fortunately untouched by the pathway of destruction that was created.

"What're you doing here? I thought you were out there fixing your mistakes.. I mean, that's what you said around Christmas.."

Segador grunted. "I could ask the same thing. Did the 14th surface?" When Allen nodded, he continued. "Damn.. How long ago was that?"

"It's been at least half a year, if I remember correctly." Segador's eyes went to the person who spoke, who was Lisanna. "Oh, sorry. We haven't met. Lisanna. Noah of Memories. I'd shake your hand, but you kind of look like hell right now, not to mention it would probably hurt you." She furrowed her eyes brows as she finished her sentence, feeling a tugging feeling in her chest.

"Nice to meet you.." Segador looked uneasy as he looked at the girl before him.

Allen seemed to notice this. "Is something wrong?"

Segador opened his mouth to answer, only to be interrupted by Lisanna.

"Enoch?" A silence wove it's way through the room, no one moving or even daring to say anything. Allen looked at his friends, confused. Finally, what seemed like hours of silence, Wisely spoke up.

"Enoch is one part of the Noahs of Reality, while the other is Jobab. Enoch destroys and Jobab creates. I'm surprised you noticed him that quick."

"He was in one of Omoide's memories that she showed me, the one when she died."

"_Jesús Cristo{1},_ Enoch never told me about her.." Segador flopped his head down onto the pillows.

_'Not my fault I didn't remember her!'_ Enoch screeched from inside his mind.

Lisanna snorted. "Exactly. She made it so then when she's gone, she's gone for good. No one remembers her until the person next in line is about to awaken. I can do it too, but I'm still polishing up my skills." She smiled warmly at the boy covered with his own bones. "It was nice meeting you and all, but I better get going. I have a little mission that I need to go on." As she walked out of the room, Lisanna saluted her family and disappeared into the hallway.

Segador groaned as he put his hands up to his face. "I can't believe that there's more than just the other _raritos{2}_.."

"Yeah, I know, it's great." Allen said sarcastically. "But you'd get used to it if you were part of this family."

"I bet.. I'm gonna sleep, I'm real tired.."

"You do that, you look like a walking corpse." Allen smiled. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to play the piano." He heard his white-haired friend mumble a response before he let his hands do all the work while his piano playing filled the room and carried its beautiful notes out into the hallway.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You want me to go to Greece, the place where I was born and kind of raised, to kill people? One of those people being a carrier of Innocence?" Lisanna stood in her brother's bizarre office, watching him knit something that she didn't know or _care_ to know.

"Yes, that's what I said, dear. Do you want someone else to do it, or-"

The female Noah held her hands up, stopping her brother. "No, it's fine. I can do it. Do you need anything else?"

"Hmmm..." The Earl stopped his knitting, putting his hand to his chin while he thought. "Oh, yes! Can you answer a question of mine?"

"Yeah. What is it?"

"There was a ruckus earlier today, do you know what it was?"

Lisanna waved her hand, laughing. "It was nothing. Just Jasdero and Devit messing around again. I'm taking my leave, I'll see you in a couple days, at most. Bye brother dearest~ Oh, and I'm taking Lero!" She walked out of the dreary office of her brother's with the pink umbrella in her hand that was surprisingly wasn't screeching its head off and through Road's door, taking her to a place in France. As the doors closed, she shifted from her Noah form to her white form, her hair turning the slightest shade lighter.

The Earl sat there and stared at his door after Lisanna left, squinting his eyes. Suddenly, he shrugged and went back to knitting. "It's probably nothing, just like she said."

* * *

"Hmm.. Lero, you know where we're going?" The town that she was transported to had gloomy weather, and it proved so because as soon as she got there, it started to rain, so thank god she brought Lero, even if he didn't like it.

"This should be the town, lero. It's really big though, so it might take a while to track the innocence, Lisanna-sama. Try and concentrate to find it, lero."

Lisanna mentally and physically smacked herself. "Duh, Lisanna. Thanks for the suggestion, Lero." She walked through the town, keeping her eyes peeled, looking for someone or something odd. Then she caught it.

Out of the corner of her eye, a flash of blue caught her eye. Turning around to look at the figure, she smiled widely as she noticed who the person was.

"Lero, how much time do I have to find that innocence?"

"Oh? Earl-sama gave you a week at most, lero."

Lisanna began walking the way she saw the blue hair was heading to. "I want to see what Klaud's new apprentice can do. What was his name, Timothy?" She turned and started to follow them, the little boy who was with a certain blonde General and a green-haired girl, and the weird dark haired man. Her eyes narrowed as she studied the man more, a different aura coming from him as they walked through the town. After 20 minutes of trailing them, she ended up in an alleyway, the exorcists no where in sight. "Huh, must have lost them. I wonder where they went.."

"I don't know, lero! I saw them walk in here!"

"Oh well, I'll just do what I came here to do and go home sad." She turned and started to walk out, quickly stopped by someone, more like something, by grabbing her wrist.

"I don't think so. I have a bone to pick with you." Lisanna turned and looked at her old teacher with a grin.

"You seemed to heal up just fine. How's your stomach that I actually left? Because this time I might not be so generous." Ripping her hand out of her teacher's whip and jumped back a couple feet, she looked at a glaring Lenalee and down to the blue haired child. "You must be new. I'm Lisanna, Noah of Memories, and an ex-exorcist and apprentice to Klaud Nine. It's very nice to meet you, Timothy." Timothy narrowed his eyes when she said his name.

Klaud's voice brought Lisanna's attention back to the blonde. "This time won't be like last time. I've had time to prepare and now I have 3 other people to help me defeat you." Readying her whip, Lau Jimin shifted his forms, becoming a humungous beast.

Lisanna pursed her lips and pretended to pout. "Aw, that's no fun, teacher. I think I should be able to call some help." A crash was heard behind her, as Level 2 Akuma and about 5 Level 3's flooded out behind her, numbers reaching almost 30. "There, that should suffice. And this time, I'll just stay in this world. My dimension is just a little bit on the weird side today."

"Noah-sama! Your orders?" An akuma that resembled a griffon was the nearest to her, asking for directions as it grinned at the exorcists in front of it.

"Fight to kill, akuma." Lisanna grinned as the akuma cheered and flooded forward towards the exorcists. "Now it's just you and me, teacher. I hope you don't mind if another apprentice of yours looses his way."

Klaud grunted. "Lau Jimin, attack!" The General's monkey proceeded to follow his master's order as he ran to attack the Noah. Lisanna thought about jumping out of the way, but was stuck in a corner of the alleyway. She sighed as she resorted to Lero, bringing the umbrella up and conjuring up Dark Matter to hit the damn Innocence. Klaud jumped back to avoid most of the attack, having her weapon shot with the Dark Matter. Smoke filled the alley, making it hard to see, much less move around without falling. Sadly, the smoke was cleared when Lenalee decided that she would clear it.

"Waltz: Mist Wind!" Powerful winds filled the alley, easily destroying and blowing away some of the Akuma. From what Lisanna saw, all of the exorcists were doing fine, if you didn't count small cuts and bruises that started to form. The boy named Timothy was amazing, Lisanna decided, as she watched him destroy the Akuma before her.

Lisanna sighed. "This is boring. Besides, I have a mission that I have to do. I'll see you later, maybe." The girl's tattoos spread over her body, making it become one with the shadows.

"Hey, wait a minute-" Timothy lurched forward to try and stop the Noah, but was seized by Lenalee.

"Timothy, just let her go. We'll probably see her again before we go back." Lenalee looked at the shadows with sad eyes, wishing that her friend was home.

* * *

"Well.. That was kind of fun. I kind of don't want to see them again." Lisanna emerged on the other side of town after searching for the Innocence. "Buuut... The Innocence should be around here somewhere, eh, Lero? That's what I got from listening for it earlier."

"Yes, Lisanna-sama!"

Lisanna thought while she walked. "If I were innocence, where would I be..?" She stopped, the feeling of pureness growing. As she turned to the building she felt the aura coming from, she grimaced. "Lero do you know anything about this place?"

"Hm? Oh, lero, Earl-sama said that this church has been here for a while and they recently gained a new member that could heal people from any sickness, lero."

"Well, let's go inside. I want to get this done and over with." The Noah walked into the church to be greeted with 32 pairs of eyes, some glaring and some filled with surprise. "Oh, sorry, did I interrupt something? No matter, I'll leave when I'm done with the business that I have here."

"What-" A person closest to her stood up to confront her, but was quickly silence when their throat was sliced, the head almost coming clean off. Screams soon filled the church as people tried to get out, sadly not being able to.

Lisanna sighed, letting go of Lero to roll up her sleeves. "The doors are locked from the outside. There's no way out except death." Quickly, she set out, killing numerous people in seconds, everyone dead and on the ground in under a minute except the person who was believed to have Innocence. Slowly walking to the woman who trembled before her, Lisanna crouched in front of her, Lero on her shoulder. "I really don't want to kill you; I have a message you need to give to the exorcists. But first.." She grabbed the jade neckless that hung on the woman's neck, quickly smashing it in between her fingers. Shivers raced through her body as goosebumps formed as the innocence was destroyed. "I'm giving this back to you, give it to them. After that, then you'll be done." After giving the woman back her innocence, she put her hand across her forehead, making her freeze as black lines transferred from Lisanna's hand to her face.

The Noah got up, brushing off her pants. "I'll see you later, probably never again, but I'll just say later because it sounds better that way." She opened the doors, leaving the woman by herself and her crushed innocence. "Lero, where's Road's door?"

"It should be where we entered the town, lero."

"Then let's get going." Lisanna knew the town better from when she first came, so she easily navigated her way back to Road's door, not before stopping at a small candy shop and buying everything in the store. After coming out of the store with 4 large bags, she finally found the door she was looking for, walking through it to be welcomed by none other by Road.

"You're back! And you brought home some candy! Li-chan, you're the best!" Road climbed onto her back as Lisanna walked down the hall to her room after she let Lero go before Road could catch him.

Lisanna smiled as she walked. "Yeah, yeah, I heard."

* * *

{1}: Jesus Christ (Man, you should know that.)

{2}: Weirdos.

And there you have it! I cannot stress it enough, if you don't know who Segador, Enoch, or Jobab are, then you REALLY need to go read Counterpart and Bloodlines, stories by NefasSegador. They're really good and to be honest, I'm re-reading one of those stories right now. Counterpart is finished and Bloodlines is the sequel that's still in progress.

Reviews are welcome!

Love you all!


End file.
